Wizzy Hot
by S.miyuki
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... tellement froid qu'il peut devenir brûlant parfois. Ou comment un vil Slytherin peut faire éclater au grand jour les sens ardents d'un valeureux Gryffindor. OS, PWP, Slash HPDM ... Suite de Wizzy Chups !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont pas à moi... ils appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling ! ( par contre les Wizzy products sont à moi :p)

**Rating :** M ( Attention PWP ! J'aurais prévenu ce n'est ni pour les âmes sensibles, les prudes ou les homophobes !)

**Note : **Et voilà le deuxième OS de la série Wizzy ^^

**Résumé : **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... tellement froid qu'il peut devenir brûlant parfois. Ou comment un vil Slytherin peut faire éclater au grand jour les sens ardents d'un valeureux Gryffindor.

Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction et son résumé !

**

* * *

**

**Wizzy Hot !**

Draco Malfoy étouffa un bâillement et s'étira doucement pour ne pas réveiller le brun qui dormait profondément à côté de lui. Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il retraça de ses doigts la cicatrice qui ornait le front de son amant. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avisa un étrange volatile à la fenêtre, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire de bruit – ce qui était particulièrement étonnant.

Le blond se glissa hors du lit dans l'intention d'envoyer paitre le fichu volatile qui osait les déranger à une heure aussi matinale, quand il s'approcha suffisamment pour reconnaître l'oiseau des jumeaux Weasley. Un sourire, que l'on pourrait qualifier de diabolique s'affichait alors sur le visage du Prince de Slytherin, tandis qu'il ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre. L'air froid du matin s'infiltra alors dans la pièce, et Draco entendit le brun bouger dans son sommeil, le bruissement des draps prouvaient qu'Harry les avaient remontés pour se protéger du froid.

Le blond détacha alors le message de la patte tendue de l'oiseau, qui s'envola la seconde d'après.

Haussant un sourcil, Draco reporta son attention sur le message.

« _Ils sont prêts… viens les chercher quand tu veux ! » _

Draco regarda alors avec convoitise le lit où se trouvait étendu le brun, emmitouflé sous les draps. Voilà déjà deux semaines que le Survivant lui avait sa ''blague'' et Draco avait bien vu que durant ce laps de temps le brun semblait sans arrêt sur le qui-vive s'attendant certainement à la vengeance du blond. Et maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus sur ses gardes, le Slytherin y vit une occasion parfaite pour se venger… Mais avant, il devait préparer le terrain.

Se dirigeant nonchalamment sous la douche, le blond se relaxa sous l'eau chaude, tout en revoyant mentalement son plan…. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et la préparation devait être extrêmement et méticuleusement faîtes. Il en sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, fraîchement préparé et habillé. Un sourire manipulateur et vengeur naquit sur ces lèvres, tandis que ses yeux passaient du réveil – posé de travers sur la table de chevet à côté du grand lit – au corps endormi du Survivant.

Le Slytherin se dit alors qu'une mise en bouche devait certainement être de mise, pour ce repas appelé connu sous le nom de « vengeance ». D'un coup de baguette Draco avança d'une heure le réveil et retira délicatement le drap de sur le corps du brun. Celui-ci frissonna et se mit en position fœtale, sans toute fois se réveiller. Draco sourit devant l'attitude enfantine de son amant et contempla délicieusement le corps du Survivant.

Puis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le blond embrassa furtivement la cicatrice du brun, retraçant de sa langue les contours rugueux de l'éclair. Il caressa de sa bouche les deux paupières qui commençaient à tressauter signe que leur propriétaire allait bientôt sortir du pays des songes. Draco évita consciemment les lèvres douces et tentatrices du survivant, préférant laisser un sillon ardent sur toute la longueur du cou du brun et sur son torse là où la langue du blond goûtait à nouveau la peau d'Harry.

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit quand sa langue atteignit le nombril et Draco leva les yeux pour plonger dans deux mers émeraude dilatées de désir. Aussi le blond ne fut par surpris de trouver un apéritif bien _consistant et dur _un peu plus bas. Se pourléchant les lèvres, Draco prit le brun en bouche.

« Draco… » gémit Harry, dont le souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé.

Son nom fut prononcé si sensuellement et avec une voix tellement empli de désir, que Draco en oublia presque son plan initial. _Presque. _Car la mémoire lui revint en tête quand il se rappela une scène où une sucette avait été utilisée.

Draco augmenta alors le rythme de ses va-et-vient, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit qu'Harry allait atteindre le septième ciel.

« Draco ! » supplia Harry, dont la frustration était palpable.

Mais le Slytherin l'ignora, à la place il fit semblant de remarquer quelque chose et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Oh merde… » jura-t-il dans un souffle. « Harry ! On est en retard ! »

« Quoi ? Mais on s'en fout ! » grogna-t-il en faisant tout son possible pour que le blond termine ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire des caresses suggestives à des endroits stratégiques.

« Moi pas ! » décréta Draco, qui ayant du mal à résister aux caresses du brun, s'éloigna pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

« Mais Draco ! » geignit Harry, « ce n'est pas grave au pire on dira au prof qu'on a eu un petit problème, je suis sûr qu'il gobera mon mensonge…. »

« Harry… on a potion en première heure… et ça m'étonnerait que Severus soit dupe ! »

Il se tut un instant pour laisser l'information atteindre le cerveau du Survivant, avant que celui-ci n'écarquille les yeux d'horreurs et ne fonce dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir laissé échapper un ''merde !'' retentissant.

« Il nous reste combien de temps ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée, à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il était amusant de constater que le _grand _Harry Potter, surnommé le Survivant, et Vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, avait peur du froid et intimidant Severus Snape.

« Ô et bien, si tu t'étais levé quinze minutes plus tôt… je t'aurais dit que le cours venait de commencer » répondit calmement Draco, en s'examinant dans le miroir et en réajustant sa cravate.

« QUOI ! » hurla Harry, en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain, parfaitement habillé.

Draco n'avait jamais compris comment son amant faisait pour réussir à se préparer en moins de deux minutes sans ce que cela soit visible…

Harry prit rapidement son sac qui trainait négligemment au pied du lit, embrassa furtivement le blond, qui semblait prendre son temps et filait hors de la pièce.

« Tu m'excuseras … mais ton parrain est tout sauf impartial, surtout depuis qu'il sait pour nous deux… alors je préfère partir d'abord ! » décréta Harry avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Draco, qui regardait le rouge et or partir avec un sourire moqueur, ricana avant de régler correctement l'heure d'un coup de baguette et de partir à la suite du Survivant. Cependant au lieu de prendre la direction du cachot le blond bifurqua vers la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table des Slytherins, où seulement quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés, et se servit une tasse de café fumante quand Blaise entra à son tour et se plaça au côté de son ami.

« Je viens juste de voir ton petit-ami courir comme un dératé vers les cachots, je ne suis même sûr qu'il m'ait reconnut » l'informa gentiment le noir, comme s'il parlait du beau temps, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille… « C'est normal, je suppose ? »

Draco pouffa avant de siroter calmement son café.

« Oh oui c'est parfaitement normal… » répondit le blond, d'un ton suffisant.

« Tiens donc… » rétorqua Blaise, dont le ton portait à croire qu'il attendait une réponse plus pertinente.

« Harry a juste eu un problème de réveil. » répondit Draco, avec un sourire narquois, et voyant l'haussement de sourcil de son meilleur ami, le blond ajouta : « je t'expliquerai… mais avant j'aurais besoin de toi, pour un petit quelque chose… »

~ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard~

« QUOI ? Mais t'es complètement dingue ! » s'exclama Blaise, en s'étouffant presque avec son jus de citrouille. « Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire ça ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » rétorqua avec verve le blond, tout en sirotant son café, « Et puis je ne vois pas où est le problème… Les Weasley ont bien réussi eux ! »

« Justement c'est parce que ce sont des Weasley ! Moi, je vais me faire déchiqueter avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement ! » protesta Blaise, en regardant son meilleur ami comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou, ou pire Hufflepuff. « Tu n'as qu'à leur demander à eux ! »

« Non, parce que je dois justement aller _les _retrouver » répliqua Draco, légèrement agacé.

« Et pourquoi ils ne t'enverraient pas ce que tu veux ? » demanda Blaise.

« Parce qu'ils veulent que je vienne le chercher moi-même ! »

« Demande à Weasley alors ! »

« Tu me vois demander à la belette d'occuper Harry, pendant que moi j'irais chercher un produit chez leur frère qui me permettra de faire payer à Harry ? » ironisa Draco, en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

« Mouais… tu as raison. » grommela Blaise, « Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que mon très cher Blaise… » susurra le blond, « _Tu _es celui-ci qui es arrivé au mauvais moment il y a deux semaines… »

« Quoi ? » s'horrifia le noir, « Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? »

« J'ai la rancune très tenace, Blaise, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… »

~ HPDM~

Draco et Blaise n'arrivèrent devant la salle de potion que quelques secondes avant la sonnerie, tous les autres élèves attendaient déjà là, y compris un certain brun, qui était adossé contre le mur et qui semblait passablement furieux. Harry fusilla Draco du regard, quand il le vit, sous les yeux surpris de Weasley et Granger, qui visiblement n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et le brun s'apprêtait à hautement enguirlander Draco, quand Severus sortit de sa salle pour leur ordonner d'entrer.

« Tiens donc Monsieur Potter… » retentit la voix doucereuse et légèrement moqueuse du maître des potions, « On a réussi à trouver la bonne classe cette fois ? »

Draco et Blaise ricanèrent tandis qu'Harry se crispait et gagnait sa place à côté de Weasley sans un mot, sous les yeux interrogateurs de celui-ci.

Alors que Severus commençait son cours – un cours de potion théorique – Draco sortit, deux parchemins et deux plumes, il ensorcela la première plume pour prendre des notes toutes seuls, tandis qu'il écrivit rapidement un petit message avec la deuxième. Il plia alors le parchemin, qu'il envoya discrètement à Harry.

~ HPDM~

Harry sursauta en voyant un cygne en papier atterrir sur sa table, alors qu'il faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour connaitre le destinataire. Il s'empara alors du cygne et ouvrit délicatement le message.

Dessus, était inscrit en une belle écriture fine et droite :

_« Alors comme ça, il y avait déjà une classe lorsque tu es arrivé ? Tu as dû ne pas passer inaperçu alors… » _

Harry serra les poings… il pouvait presque voir l'expression moqueuse arborait son ''petit-ami'' en ce moment ! Le brun, prit alors sa plume et répondit d'un geste rageur.

« _Oui, il avait déjà cours ! Des Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff de sixième année ! Tu n'es qu'un salop tu le sais ça ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? J'ai bien cru que ton parrain allait me trucider sur place pour avoir osé l'interrompre en plein milieu de son cours ! En puis tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? J'ai eu la honte de ma vie en débarquant comme ça ! » _

Quelques minutes plus tard la réponse lui parvint.

_« Oui, je sais on me le dit souvent… Mais bon, on me dit aussi que je suis ''outrageusement sexy et magnifiquement bandant'' alors ça ne me gêne pas trop. Bah ce n'est pas trop grave, c'est normal qu'il ait envie de te trucider… le jour où il voudra te faire un câlin et des bisous là je commencerais à m'inquiéter… Enfin bon, la ''honte de ta vie'' tu dis ? Mouais j'en doute, très fortement, mon _ange. _Pff… j'aurais dû demander à Severus de te prendre en photo… ta tête à ce moment-là devait être impayable ! »_

_« Je me demande qui est le con qui a bien pu te dire ça… Et merde, c'était moi… Pas grave disons que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. N'empêche je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire Draco Lucius Malfoy : _

_Tu n'as plus qu'à retourner dormir dans les dortoirs des vert et argent, et tu peux éventuellement aller te faire FOUTRE ! _

_Ps : si tu essayes de m'approcher je te castre !» _

Et avec ces mots très poétiques et spirituels le parchemin se déchira des mains du blond, qui ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux.

« Il m'a foutu dehors ! » dit-il incrédule.

« Bah vu, ce que tu lui as fait… » commenta philosophiquement Blaise, assis à ses côtés… « Je dirais que c'était une réaction normale… »

« Non ce n'est pas normal ! » protesta le blond, « D'habitude c'est moi qui me met en rogne et qui le chasse hors de ses appartements pas le contraire ! » et il avisa le regard de son meilleur ami, et s'écria : « Quoi ? »

« Non rien… je me disais juste que cela relevait du miracle que votre couple tienne jusque là... »

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua Draco, agacé, « notre couple marche à merveille ! »

« Si tu le dis… » dit Blaise, avec un petit sourire narquois, « Rappelle-moi, qui n'a plus le droit d'approcher le Survivant, déjà ? »

« Oh…. J'avais presque oublié. » se lamenta Draco, en jetant un regard en coin au Survivant, puis il s'écria soudainement faisant sursauter Blaise, « Je sais ! Changement de plan, Blaise. »

« Enfin, tu es raisonnable… » soupira de soulagement le noir.

« Au lieu d'essayer de le retenir, tu vas le convaincre de me pardonner ! » finit Draco.

~Silence~

« QUOI ? Mais t'es complètement dingue ! » s'écria Blaise. (nda : une impression de déjà vue ? xD) « C'est à toi de réparer les conneries que tu as faites ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis en rogne l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette foutue planète »

« Et risquer de me faire castrer ? » répliqua ironiquement Draco, « Et puis quoi, encore ? »

« T'es qu'un salop… tu le sais ça ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton résigné.

« Oui… on me le dit assez souvent. »

~HPDM~

Draco marchait discrètement jusqu'à la rue où se trouvait la boutique des Weasley à Hogsmeade, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il arriva à destination sans encombre. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la grande – énorme devrait-on dire – discrétion des jumeaux diaboliques.

« Oh quel honneur de recevoir, le bon et généreux Sir Malfoy dans notre humble et piteuse boutique ! » cria presque Weasley ( allez savoir lequel.)

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond, qui tentait vainement de passer inaperçu.

« Merde. » jura-t-il entre ses dents, il fut tenté de tourner les talons pour faire demi-tour mais finalement il se résigna en songeant à la vengeance qui l'attendait. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas conquérant vers le comptoir en lançant un regard méprisant à tous ceux qui osaient porter un regard sur lui. « Je suis venu prendre tu-sais-quoi » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Oh oui… bien sûr ! » répondit le rouquin avec un sourire entendu, «Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît ! » cria –t-il et tout le monde lui prêta immédiatement attention, « Mon frère et moi devons présentement nous absenter pour une quinzaine de minutes… Nous vous prions de laisser l'argent sur le comptoir…. Merci bien ! »

Et il entraîna Draco dans l'arrière-boutique où son frère jumeaux se tenait déjà, en train de trafiquer Draco ne savait quoi.

« Vous n'avez pas peur, que les clients vous volent ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les sourires diaboliques qui s'affichaient sur leur visage…

« Pas le moins de monde. » répondit Weasley ( celui qui se trouvait déjà dans l'arrière-boutique), « George et moi avons une totale confiance en nos clients…. »

« Oui ! » renchérit l'autre, « Nous avons tellement confiance que tous nos produits sont munis de sorts protections en tous genres en cas de vol ! »

« Mouais c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait » maugréa Draco, en inspectant les alentours… « Et où est donc ce que j'ai commandé ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, puis l'un d'eux se dirigea vers un grand tiroir, un peu à l'écart des autres et en sortit une énorme bourse argentée.

« Combien tu en voulais déjà ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une autre bourse et une pince.

« Six » répondit Draco, en essayant de voir les autres produits qui traînaient dans le tiroir.

« Six ? » répéta le rouquin qui était resté à côté de lui, « mais tu veux le tuer où quoi ? »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui filer trois sucettes ! » rétorqua hargneusement Draco, « Je ne fais que rendre le double. »

« Tu es redoutable » s'esclaffa Weasley, en refermant le tiroir et en tendant la petite bourse au blond. « Voilà, ils seront efficace à l'instant même où ils seront en contact avec la peau. »

Draco prit la bourse avec suspicion avant de demander : « Ca veut dire que je pourrais être moi-même affecté, non ? »

« Il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien » soupira Weasley (Fred).

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça l'autre, « Harry se serait fait totalement avoir ! »

« C'est bon on a compris qu'Harry est un être totalement naïf, maintenant filez-moi l'antidote et ne vous avisez pas de me donner le mauvais ! » menaça Draco.

« C'est demandé si gentiment… » ironisa George, en lui tendant une petite fiole, où reposait un liquide bleu clair. « Les effets sont immédiats. »

Draco hocha la tête, avec un sourire satisfait.

~HPDM~

Blaise inspira profondément. Il se trouvait présentement devant les appartements privés de Potter, et Draco était déjà parti depuis une demi-heure, sans laisser la moindre instruction à part ''répare mon couple''.

« Tu me revaudras ça, Draco. » grommela Blaise, avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant passer une tête brune, qui haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le visiteur.

« Zabini. » salua-t-il.

« Potter. » répondit Blaise, « Je peux entrer ? »

Potter semblait réfléchir un moment avant de demander sur un ton méfiant : « Malfoy n'est pas avec toi, hein ? »

« Non » répondit rapidement le noir.

« Ok… tu peux rentrer. » approuva le Survivant en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Il lui désigna alors un sofa, dans lequel Blaise s'assit confortablement, tandis que le Gryffindor se plaça sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Une petite table basse en verre les séparait.

« Et donc… ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps que tu es là… je suppose. » commença Potter, en le scrutant attentivement. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Euh – pour – euh – c'est-à-dire que… euh et bien… »

Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Toujours, aussi éloquent Zabini, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir avant d'entrer chez les gens sans aucune raison. » dit Potter d'un ton sarcastique, qui étrangement rappelait celui de Draco.

« Toujours autant de savoir vivre, Potter » rétorqua Blaise, piqué au vif, « Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à recevoir des invités avant de critiquer les autres. »

« Je ne savais pas si je devais te classer dans la catégorie des invités ou dans celui des ''personne indésirables'' mais bon… » commenta Potter, d'un ton amusé, « Veux-tu quelque chose à boire, cher invité ? »

« Un jus de citrouille ne serait pas de refus. » répondit Blaise, qui était soulagé d'avoir un temps de répit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Haussant les épaules, Potter se leva pour se diriger vers ce qu'il semblait être un petit comptoir où trônait quelques verres. Peu de temps après, il revint avec deux verres. Il en tendit un à Blaise et porta l'autre à ses lèvres avant de se rassoir sur le fauteuil.

« Donc… » reprit Potter, « Nous parlions de la raison de ta venue… »

« Ah oui… c'est vrai… » répondit évasivement Blaise, en buvant le jus de citrouille pour reprendre contenance…

Mais à peine avait-il posé son verre, qu'il remarqua le sourire amusé du brun…

« Quoi ? » demanda le Slytherin.

« Oh rien… » répondit distraitement Potter… « Je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas très méfiant pour un Slytherin… Dra – Malfoy n'aurait jamais accepté de boire ce verre sans vérifier son contenu… Alors Zabini, maintenant que tu t'es fait piéger en beauté… dis-moi, où est parti Malfoy ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Mais nulle pa – retrouver les jumeaux Weasley. » répondit Blaise bien malgré lui.

« Tiens donc… et pourquoi faire ? »

« Récupérer un produit qui lui permettra de se venger de toi. »

« Je savais bien, que le coup du réveil n'était pas assez ''vengeur''… » songea Potter, à voix haute, « Et quel genre de produit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Blaise, qui en cet instant se maudit de ne pas être assez vigilant.

« Mouais… et pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Faire gagner du temps à Malfoy ? »

« Au début oui. Mais après il m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu lui pardonnes… »

Potter fit une moue amusé avant de tendre une petite fiole à Blaise…. « L'antidote. » lui informa le rouge et or. Le Slytherin le but avec précaution, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au Survivant.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » demanda Blaise, « Je pensais que tu allais être furax… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bah… je m'en doutais de toute façon… Bien… sauf si tu as autres choses à faire ici, je te prierais de sortir. »

Blaise hocha la tête avant de sortir. Et sa seule pensée à ce moment là fut : « Mais quel couple de dingues… Y'en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ils sont aussi manipulateur l'un que l'autre… Oh Merlin, ayez pitié de nous pauvres mortels ! »

~HPDM~

A peine, Zabini avait-il quitté la pièce qu'Harry bondit sur ses pieds et activa la Carte des Marauders. Il poussa un soupira de soulagement en voyant que le blond n'était nulle part dans le château et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte quand il se sentit sombrer… Ses paupières s'alourdirent et sa vue se brouillait.

Il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer un ''merde'' avant de tomber sur son lit, endormi. Et au même instant l'étiquette Draco Malfoy apparut sur la carte à l'entrée du château.

~HPDM~

Quand Draco passa la porte de la chambre du Survivant, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le même Survivant profondément endormi. Il avisa les deux verres qui se trouvaient sur la table basse, sourit, et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte afin d'éviter une quelconque tentative de fuite.

Il se pourlécha alors les lèvres en s'avançant lentement vers le brun.

« Mon plat de résistance… » songea Draco, avec un sourire sadique.

Puis doucement, le blond enleva un par un les vêtements du brun, n'épargnant pas même le boxer. Une fois le Survivant nu, Draco but avidement le liquide bleu et se plaça à califourchon sur le corps endormit de son petit-ami, avant de mettre à portée de main la bourse argentée.

Draco repassa alors encore une fois le plan dans sa tête pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié. Après cela il pointa sa baguette sur le brun et murmura un léger '_Enervatum'. _

Aussitôt les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent et les yeux émeraude ensommeillés se portèrent sur le blond. Il fallut une dizaine de seconde au brun pour réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

« Et que le repas commence… » chuchota Draco.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de sous Draco, mais il lui semblait que chaque muscle de son corps pesait une tonne et il n'arrivait même pas à lever le petit doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Oh… pas grand-chose… » répondit distraitement le blond, « une simple potion de sommeil… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tes muscles vont bientôt te répondre à nouveau… c'est juste histoire que tu te laisses faire… tu comprends ? »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry, interloqué, « j'ai vérifié le contenu du jus de citrouille avant de le boire ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas vérifié le _verre _n'est-ce pas ? » constata Draco, avec un sourire narquois. « N'oublie pas que de nous deux c'est _moi _le Slytherin… je savais que tu allais utiliser le Veritaserum sur Blaise dès que tu me verrais sortir de Hogwarts… alors il fallait que je prévois mon coup. »

« Mais Zabini aussi en a bu... » commença Harry.

« Oui Blaise doit être certainement en train de dormir dans un des couloirs… quelqu'un devrait certainement le trouver et le ramener dans la salle commune… sinon – bah – ça lui apprendra à ne pas faire attention et se faire piéger deux fois… »

« T'es vraiment un salop ! » l'insulta Harry.

« Oui je sais… mais ça fait parti de mon charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fusilla alors Draco du regard. « Et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le coup de se matin je te signale ! » lui informa hargneusement le brun.

« Et toi je te signale que tu n'es pas en position de batailler… mais ne t'inquiète pas… je compte bien te forcer à me pardonner. » susurra Draco, dont les yeux brûlaient d'une lueur prédatrice qui fit frémir Harry, bien malgré lui.

« Qu – »

Mais Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un volatile qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme celui des Weasley. Draco eut un sourire narquois et appela la lettre d'un '_acio'_. La parcourant du regard avec sourire amusé, le blond finit par lire la première partie à voix haute :

« _Cher Survivant, _

_Comme tu nous l'as si gentiment demandé, nous allons t'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre nouveau produit, en espérant que celui-ci soit aussi ''chauds et brillant'' que la dernière fois… »_

«Bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour les explications… » conclut Draco, en déchirant la lettre, « puisque dans pas moins de trois secondes tu vas les tester. » expliqua-t-il en prenant la bourse argentée….

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demanda Harry, l'appréhension et la panique se lisant petit à petit sur son visage, ce qui attisa un sourire narquois de la part du blond.

« On a peur, Potter ? » murmura-t-il, en jouant avec l'ouverture de la bourse.

« Tu aimerais bien. » répliqua Harry par automatisme.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et quand il sentit que Potter allait être bientôt capable de bouger à nouveau, il ouvrit la bourse argentée pour en sortir un petit objet carré.

« Un glaçon ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oh ne le sous-estime pas Harry… » le prévint Draco, « Ce glaçon est à l'image de ma vengeance… je dirais même qu'il en est la parfaite représentation …»

Voyant le regard perplexe et légèrement moqueur que lui envoya le brun, Draco décida de passer à l'acte.

Avec un sourire gourmand, Draco posa doucement le glaçon sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry, qui tressaillit et émit un son étranglé.

« Vois-tu Harry, » commenta Draco, en faisant glisser très doucement le glaçon, « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… très froid… Est-ce que ce glaçon est froid, Harry ? »

Le dit Harry gémit doucement avant de secouer vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et il arrive même parfois… » continua Draco, en se penchant pour le susurrer aux oreilles d'Harry tout en continuant à faire glisser le glaçon « que cela soit tellement froid qu'il devient brûlant… ardent… suffocant… C'est chaud, hein, Harry ? »

« Oh oui… » gémit Harry qui avait fermé les yeux pendant tout le monologue de Draco.

« Mais en même temps… » poursuivit Draco, d'une voix suave et séductrice « C'est tellement bon, n'est-ce pas ? Du plaisir à l'état pure… aussi tendre que des milliers de baisers, aussi sensuels que des milliers de caresses, aussi à-couper-le-souffle que des milliers de pipes, aussi dévastateurs que des milliers de jouissances… tu ressens toutes ses sensations à la fois n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer assez pour répondre, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce morceau de glace le laissait complètement pantois et que cette voix lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…et que c'était _sii _bon… Il gémit en sentant le glaçon descendre tout le long de son bras, laissant derrière lui des sillons de flammes et de plaisir…

« Mais tu sais… » décréta lentement Draco, en stoppant le mouvement du glaçon « ça me gênerait de continuer si tu m'en veux encore… je suis vraiment désolé tu sais, pour ce matin… alors bon je vais m'arrêter… Tu veux que je m'arrête Harry ? »

« Oh non, Merlin non » supplia Harry « Pitié non, ne t'arrête pas…. »

« Tu me pardonnes alors, Harry ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix innocente…

« Oh oui… oui… je te pardonne, tout ce que tu voudras… » répondit désespérément Harry, « Mais s'il-te-plaît continue ! »

Draco sourit et se redressa pour observer le brun, tout en continuant à glisser le glaçon à vitesse d'escargot tout le long du bras d'Harry. Et la vision qu'il eut, l'aurait fait durcir instantanément si cela n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps.

Harry avait les yeux mi-fermés, laissant entrevoir deux somptueuses émeraudes, noircies de plaisir…. Ses joues étaient écarlates et sa bouche entrouverte, laissait échapper un souffle haletant et saccadé. Son corps finement musclé et parfaitement proportionné était crispé par le plaisir et son sexe douloureusement dressé semblait narguer la bouche du blond… Harry était un véritable appel à la débauche et à la luxure.

Draco tira sur le col de sa chemise, en songeant que la température de la pièce semblait avoir ostensiblement augmenté.

Draco sourit quand le glaçon atteignit le poignet du Survivant.

« Et puis ce glaçon a une autre particularité…» énonça Draco, en pointant sa baguette sur l'objet en question, « Quand il fond… » il murmura un sort qui fit fondre instantanément le glaçon.

« OH MON DIEU ! » hurla Harry en se cambrant, et tout son corps était pris de tremblements.

« Quand il fond… » répéta Draco, « c'est comme un fulgurant et incroyablement puissant orgasme… je dis bien ''comme'' parce que tu es encore totalement dur… mais ce n'est pas tout… regarde le magnifique tatouage qu'il a laissé. »

Et Harry s'exécuta, bien que tremblant encore légèrement et il vit, à travers ses yeux brouillés de plaisir, un petit serpent argentée…

« C'est joli, hein ? » commenta le blond, « Mais bon tu te doutes que ce n'est pas là que pour ça… alors je vais te montrer… » et doucement presque religieusement il passa sa langue sur le tatouage… et la réaction se fit immédiate.

« OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE… » cria le brun, la respiration haletante.

« Mais c'est que tu en deviendrais presque vulgaire… » ricana Draco, « Comme tu l'as certainement senti… la zone tatouée devient sensible… très très sensible… encore plus que ton sexe, c'est dire ! » le blond sortit alors un deuxième glaçon, sous l'œil horrifié du brun.

« Oh non ! Pitié… pitié…. » supplia Harry, « pitié… pas CA ! Hm… oui… encore… »

Draco venait de poser le deuxième glaçon sur le bras droit d'Harry….

« Pitié je vais… je vais… mourir… » suffoqua le Survivant, en attrapant vivement son sexe – avec la main gauche, la droite étant complètement paralysé par le plaisir -, mais c'était sans compté sur le blond qui retira la main et l'attacha aux montants du lit, d'un simple coup de baguette.

« Oh non ! » dit le blond d'un ton sévère, « Je t'interdis de jouir avant que je ne te l'autorise… et c'est aussi pour ça que… » Draco fit un mouvement de baguette et murmura quelque chose, « que maintenant tu ne peux plus le faire ! » termina victorieusement le Slytherin. « Et d'ailleurs, je te déconseille vivement de bouger… parce que tu es attaché par le poignet et que la friction de la corde avec ton tatouage risque de te mettre hors service… mais c'est comme tu veux. »

« Draco ! » sanglota Harry, tandis que le second glaçon allait bientôt atteindre le poignet droit « s'il-te-plaît… j'ai tellement envie… »

« Désolé mon _ange _mais il faudra attendre le dessert… » minauda Draco, en faisant fondre le second glaçon, provoquant un autre hurlement de plaisir chez le brun tandis que le poignet droit fut lui aussi attaché « Ne t'inquiète pas… il n'en reste plus que _quatre_. »

« Quatre ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Hm… mais peut-être que c'est trop … de te faire subir ça encore quatre fois… » songea Draco à voix haute… « Et puis je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister non plus très longtemps… Harry Potter tu es un vrai appel au viol… »

Harry ne répondit pas mais Draco pouvait voir la supplication dans les yeux du brun.

« Ok… alors je vais abréger tes souffrances » décida Draco, avec un sourire sadique, que le Survivant n'avait pas dû voir, puisqu'il poussa un soupira de soulagement. Draco sortit un nouveau glaçon et ordonna. « Ouvre la bouche. »

« Que - ? » demanda Harry, puis lorsqu'il vit le glaçon, il poussa un petit glapissement d'horreur et ferma rapidement la bouche.

« Ouvre la bouche. » répéta Draco, tandis que le brun secouait la tête… « Bon et bien tu me laisse pas le choix… »

Le blond, effleura doucement l'érection du Gryffindor qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Le vert et argent en profita pour placer le glaçon sur la langue de son vis-à-vis qui hoqueta en le sentant, ses yeux roulèrent alors dans leur orbite, signe que le brun perdait doucement mais sûrement à perdre toute once de raison, encore plus lorsque Draco le fit fondre et que le Survivant poussa un petit cri étonnamment aigu.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait… si je mettais deux glaçons en même temps… pas toi ? » dit Draco, d'un ton pensif, en sortant deux glaçons.

« Non AH.… non… hmm … s'il-te-plait….non ! » supplia Harry, qui tentait en vain, de faire en sorte que sa langue ne touche pas son palais.

« Oh la ferme Potter. » dit Draco, en embrassant goulûment son amant, dont les cris furent étouffés par la bouche du blond…

Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer… cette sensation sur sa langue… celle du glaçon qui descendait le long de son cou et l'autre qui glissait le long de son torse… c'était trop bon… il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement… et il était tellement excité que cela était devenu douloureux… et Draco qui n'arrêtait pas de mouvoir sa langue contre la sienne… c'était… c'était… le premier glaçon atteignit sa clavicule tandis que l'autre avait trouvé refuge dans son nombril… et le baiser continuait encore et encore… et Draco décida de faire fondre les deux glaçons en même temps, tout en suçotant violemment la langue du brun… c'était… trop !

Harry s'évanouit de plaisir, en un cri rauque qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

~HDPM ~

Draco en voyant l'état de son amant, lui accorda un peu de répit… et profita de ce cours instant pour se déshabiller. Une fois nu, le blond réveilla le Survivant, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la respiration haletante.

« Oh… Draco ….. Pitié, j'en peux plus…. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié… achève-moi ! »sanglota Harry.

« Chut… patiente un peu… la préparation du dessert est bientôt terminé… » le rassura Draco, « Il ne reste plus que la cerise à placer… » dit-il en sortant le dernier glaçon.

Il le posa alors délicatement sur l'érection d'Harry, qui rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière se cambrant tout en hurlant le nom du blond. Et Harry manqua de près de s'évanouir une deuxième fois, lorsque le blond fit fondre le glaçon.

« Voilà… c'est fini ! » déclara le blond, « On peut déguster maintenant ! » précisa-t-il, en se lubrifiant rapidement les doigts et le sexe.

Draco écarta alors délicatement les jambes du Survivant qui se laissa faire docilement, puis fit glisser un doigt en lui. Harry se crispa légèrement, mais la friction des cordes sur ses poignets et plus précisément ses tatouages alors qu'il se cambra, lui fit vite oublier l'intruse. Il poussa alors un gémissement que l'on pourrait qualifié de purement indécent qui fit pulser violemment l'érection de Draco. Celui-ci inspira profondément, avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt, qu'il accompagna d'un profond baiser pour distraire le brun, tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de cisaille afin d'étirer la paroi.

« Encore…. » gémit Harry, en bougeant frénétiquement les hanches pour partir à la rencontre des doigts de Draco.

Le blond allait présenter un troisième doigt quand Harry l'interrompit.

« Arrête… ça suffit…. Prends-moi ! » supplia le brun. « Oh oui… s'il-te-plait achève-moi ! »

Draco hocha la tête, avant de retirer délicatement ses doigts et de les remplacer par son sexe douloureusement tendu, à présent. Il attendit qu'Harry amorce le premier mouvement et lorsque ce fut fait, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, et leurs mouvements biens que brutales et frénétiques reflétaient tout l'ampleur de leurs sentiments, et leurs cris et gémissement qui s'élevaient dans toute la chambre montraient la nature de leur couple : électrique.

Puis le moment fatidique arriva, lorsque Draco se sentit venir, il dût faire à tout son self-control pour arrêter tout mouvement, sous les gémissements de frustration du brun qui lui continuait à bouger frénétiquement des hanches…

« Arr….ête » gémit Draco, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration « Attend… Ha…rry. » Mais voyant que le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il plaqua fermement les hanches d'Harry.

« Draco… » supplia Harry. « Bouge… »

« Tu veux jouir, Harry ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

« Oh oui… s'il-te-plaît….. oui ! »

« Alors je vais te faire jouir comme tu ne l'a jamais fait… prépare-toi Harry Potter à prendre le meilleur pied de ta vie. » susurra Draco, en prenant sa baguette et libérant Harry du sort qui l'empêchait de jouir jusqu'à présent.

Draco inspira alors profondément avant de se pencher pour embrasser le brun, dont le gémissement se perdit dans la gorge du blond, qui d'un mouvement fluide mais brutale percuta la prostate du Survivant. Puis tout en visant toujours le même endroit et en poursuivant le baiser, Draco se saisit du sexe du brun avant de le masturber rigoureusement.

Deux mouvements plus tard, ils rendirent les armes dans un bel ensemble, dans deux longs cris rauques. Harry le corps tremblant n'en supporta pas davantage et s'évanouit une deuxième fois, tandis que Draco reprenait son souffle.

Il détacha alors les poignets d'Harry, qui retombèrent mollement sur le lit. Draco caressa doucement la joue du brun avant de murmurer d'un ton amusé : « Alors que penses-tu de mon repas ? »

« Délicieux… » répondit Harry, d'une voix endormie.

« Tant mieux. » rigola Draco, en jetant un sort de nettoyage sur eux. « Au fait… Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tes tatouages…. Ils vont rester une semaine. »

Et si Harry n'était pas si fatigué, il aurait certainement écarquillé les yeux d'horreurs et hurlé sur le blond… mais à la place il se contenta de se blottir contre Draco, en chuchotant : « T'es vraiment un salop… »

~ HPDM~

Dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de farce et attrapes, se situant à Hogsmeade, se trouvaient deux rouquins à l'allure semblable, qui étaient présentement en train de classer et ranger de nombreux tas de papier…

« Tu crois que Malfoy a laissé, Harry lire l'explication ? » demanda Fred, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Aucune chance. » répondit son jumeau, avec le même sourire, « Mais bon Harry ne nous en voudra pas… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison ! » approuva Fred, « Après tout nous lui avons bien envoyé l'explication avant qu'il ne teste le produit ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

Mais ils se turent lorsque deux hiboux entrèrent en trombe dans l'arrière-boutique : un grand-duc à l'aspect majestueux se posa devant George tandis qu'une chouette couleur neige se plaça au côté de Fred.

Les jumeaux échangèrent alors un regard, avant de déglutirent et d'ouvrir lentement leur lettre respective, leurs mains tremblant légèrement, non pas qu'ils aient peur … Ca non ! Mais se mettre à dos le Survivant et Draco Malfoy n'était pas se qu'on pouvait appeler une partie de plaisir.

Ils lurent alors lentement avant, qu'un même sourire sadique ne s'affiche sur leurs visages.

« C'est Malfoy ? » demanda Fred.

« Tout juste… et toi c'est Harry ? »

Fred hocha la tête…

« Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » demanda les deux en même temps.

« Les catalogues de tous nos produits de la section S. P-M » répondirent-ils en chœur, et après un sourire amusé, ils ajoutèrent « et trente galions de bonus pour ne pas envoyer le catalogue à l'autre ! »

« A la la… » dit George, d'un ton résigné, « ils sont redoutables, ces deux là ! »

« Hm … » approuva Fred, « mais un problème se pose… à qui allons-nous envoyer les catalogues ? »

« C'est une question difficile en effet…. » dit George d'un ton pensif… « Mais nous sommes pour la paix des ménages… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Complètement ! » acquiesça Fred… « Aux deux alors ! Mais bon pour ne pas faire de jaloux… ils auront chacun une moitié de catalogue ! C'est équitable, non ? »

Ils ricanèrent alors d'un bel ensemble.

« Ah au fait tu as tamponné ? » demanda Fred.

« Non… j'ai oublié ! » dit George, en cherchant dans un tas de papier avant de retirer victorieusement une feuille.

On pouvait y lire :

**Wizzy Hot : **

**Catégorie : **_S.P-M_

**Format : **_mono- format _

**Effet : **_Soumet le sujet à un important état d'excitation au contact du produit… Le glaçon accroit les sensations et simule une situation d'extase… Une fois le glaçon fondu, un tatouage se forme… Ce tatouage deviendra dès lors une zone encore plus érogène que le sexe…_

**Condition : **_Le sujet ne ressent ce plaisir que si et seulement si, la personne qui bouge le glaçon est en couple avec le sujet. Attention : la personne qui bouge le glaçon ressentira aussi les effets du glaçon puisqu'il sera en contact avec le produit ! _

**Avantage : **_Cela permet de mieux préparer une personne récalcitrante à passer à l'acte… L'autre avantage, qui comme la plupart des produits de cette catégorie est le fait que le sujet sera « K.O » juste après l'acte, ce qui permet de se prélasser au lit…_

**Annulation :** _Les effets du tatouage s'annulent après une semaine… ou en prenant l'antidote, remis avec le produit lors de la vente. _

George tamponna alors joyeusement la fiche d'un grand et rouge _**Testé et approuvé par Messieurs Potter-Malfoy **_avant de le ranger dans le tiroir correspondant.

~HPDM~

Et à une quinzaine de kilomètre de là, dans le château de Hogwarts, et plus précisément dans les appartements privés du Survivant… Une nouvelle vengeance venait d'être préparée….

**THE END ! **

_Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure… douce mais ô combien dévastatrice… oui tellement douce que parfois cela en devient… bestiale. _

_

* * *

_

Voilà... J'espère que cela vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :p

Je pense que le prochain OS arrivera en février...

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé !


End file.
